


Gifted

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You get cast alongside Chris in Gifted
Relationships: Chris Evans/You
Kudos: 8





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Can you do a Chris Evans imagine based off of the trailer for gifted? - anon

You had been working on the movie gifted for close to a month now and it was your dream cast, you all got along and clicked instantly at the first reading which meant that the chemistry on screen wasn’t forced and flowed naturally unlike other movies you had been apart of.

Everyone was lovely, McKenna was quick witted and despite her being a child and you an adult you often hung out together between scenes. It was hard to think about the fact that when the movie was over you wouldn’t be working with them all at the same time again, but if you were lucky you would get to work alongside at least some of them in the future.

Chris had become one of your closest friends on set, he was funny and caring and it was hard not to be friends with him. It was even harder to put aside your growing feelings for him, what ha started as an innocent crush had developed over the course of filming and it was really putting a bummer on your lifestyle because it seemed like everything reminded you of him.

You often found yourself at each others apartments after a long day of shooting, getting takeout or just watching movies until you fell asleep on the sofa. He seemed to have boundless energy and a constant positive outlook, there were times when you caught him looking at you and you wondered if he could possibly feel the same way about you but you quickly pushed that thought aside. How could someone like him feel that way about you?

—

“And that’s a wrap!” The director called out and everyone cheered, you had finished shooting the final scene. It was all over. Months of hard work had lead up to this point and it was finally over. There was lots of hugs and tears shed amongst both the cast and crew, all of you had got to know each other so well over shooting that none of you wanted to let go.

There was going to be a big meal later that evening, someone had booked out the whole restaurant for it, there would be dancing and food and music. You were exhausted but you wouldn’t miss it for the world, it would be your last chance to say goodbye.

—

“You look lovely, Y/N,” Chris complimented as you sat in the seat next to him.

You blushed and ducked your head, “You don’t look to bad yourself.” He was wearing a nice fitting suit that hugged his body in all the right places, if you hadn’t been attracted to him before you certainly would be now.

The two of you chatted amongst yourselves and your friends as you ate, after everyone had finished eating Chris cocked his head to the side and a smile spread on his face. “I love this song!” he grinned and looked over at you, “Can I have this dance?”

Your eyes bulged, “Really? I can’t dance.”

He shrugged, “So what? Neither can I.”

You let him grab your hand and pull you onto the dance floor he began twirling you around to the beat and you were out of breath and laughing by the end. The music switched to a slower song and he pulled you closer to him and you began swaying softly to the beat. “You know it sucks that this is all over now.”

You nodded and bit your lip, “Yup. I’m gonna miss you.”

“We’ll keep in touch,” Chris said with a firm nod.

“Yeah,” you agreed, inside knowing that with your busy schedules it was unlikely you would see each other all that much, maybe once a year if you were lucky.

Chris seemed to be able to read your mind, “We’ll have to make time to see each other, set the date in the calendar weeks, months, in advance.”

You laughed, “Oh yeah?”

He nodded seriously, “Yup. What are you going on to do next?”

“Not sure yet,” you shrugged, “My agents getting me some auditions, I think.”

Chris nodded, “Well that’s good, I’m free for the next month before I’ve got more filming to do.” He paused for a moment, “Which means,” he started slowly, you raised your eyebrows at him, “That you and I are both free next weekend.”

“What?”

“There’s a great Italian place nearby here, it would be perfect for a first date.”

“What!?”

He shrugged and blushed a little, “I really like you, Y/N, it’s actually crazy how much I do. I don’t want to lose contact and I wanted to see you as much and as soon as possible. I realised why. If you don’t feel the same forget I said anything.”

You quickly shook your head, “No I feel the same, I’m just surprised you asked me is all.”

“Why?”

“Well…I’m…me.”

Chris shook his head, “You’re amazing. You’re beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you, would you let me be that guy?”

You grinned, “I don’t know, how good is the Italian place?”

He laughed loudly, “It’s pretty good.”

You hummed, “I guess I’ll think about it then.” It took mere seconds for your serious face to break out into a smile and the two of you giggled as you danced the rest of the night long.


End file.
